(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extract of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) and fractions thereof for use in the treatment of cancer; the invention also relates to the preparation of the extract and the fractions and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Cancers are uncontrolled cell proliferations that result from the accumulation of genetic changes in cells endowed with proliferative potential. After a variable latency period during which they are clinically silent, the malignant cells progress to aggressive invasive and metastatic stages with tumor formation, bleeding, susceptibility to infections, and wide-spread dissimination throughout the body.
Despite important advances in treatment, cancers still account for 28% of death in Western countries. Treatment of cancer has relied mainly on surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy and more recently immunotherapy. Significant improvement in outcome has occurred with the use of combined modalities, for a small number of cancers. However, for the most frequent types of cancers (lung, breast, colo-rectal and the leukemias) complete remission and cure has not been achieved. Therefore, the development of new approaches for treating cancer patients is critically needed particularly for those patients whose disease has progressed to a metastatic stage and are refractory to standard chemotherapy.
The leaves of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) have previously been used in local or herbal medicine to treat warts; and a peptide having vasoconstrictive properties has been isolated from the root of the plant.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a novel therapy for cancer which overcome the drawbacks of the method of the prior art.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a dried extract of the roots of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) and fractions thereof that have been found to be useful in treating cancers.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided an anti-cancer pharmaceutical composition comprising an acceptable, effective anti-cancer amount of an extract of roots Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) or an organic solvent soluble fraction thereof, in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided an extract of roots of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) or an organic solvent soluble fraction thereof, for use in the treatment of cancer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of treating cancer comprising administering to a patient, an acceptable, effective anti-cancer amount of an extract of roots of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) or an organic solvent soluble fraction thereof.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of producing an anti-cancer agent comprising organic solvent extraction of an extract of roots of Echinops spinosus L. (Asteraceae) to produce an organic solvent soluble extract, and chromatographic separation of fractions of said organic solvent soluble extract.
For the purpose of the present invention the following terms are defined below.
The term xe2x80x9canti-cancer therapyxe2x80x9d is intended to mean growth inhibition/eradication of primary tumors, stabilization of tumor growth, inhibition of metastasis formation, or prevention of tumor formation. Furthermore, anticancer activity also covers any combination between our substances and other known or investigational anticancer agents, in order to improve the therapeutic efficacy of drugs.